


Mr Iero: Guitar Extraordinaire

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockslap, Frank slaps Gerard's face, Hotel California - Freeform, IT'S STILL QUITE LONG, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Student!Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's right, With his dick, talent show, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one teacher wouldn't, would he?<br/>Fuck, yes. Of course he would.<br/>He'd do anything for Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Iero: Guitar Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Het4Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/gifts).



The school talent show! Everyone loves the school talent show. Not.

The only people that liked it were the people that got to show off at it. Gerard had only agreed to singing because his mom said that she would buy him fifty comic books of his choice.

Mr Collman, the teacher organizing it, said that he would get a few students and teachers to be Gerard's band. And fuck, if that wasn't pathetic.

Gerard was going to be singing the classic, 'Hotel California', with a band of people that he hadn't been told the names of. Now, heading for the dress rehearsal in his blue bootlegs, Gerard wondered who his band members could be.

He didn't know of any musical teachers, except one... But he wouldn't have agreed to it, would he?

Opening the door to 'English 3', Gerard discovered that that one teacher would. That that one teacher had. And that one teacher was hot when he was in black jeans, playing the solo for Gerard's favourite song with his mouth hanging open and his guitar hanging low.

The music came to a halt as the rest of the band greeted Gerard. His best friend, Ray was on the acoustic guitar and a senior guy that was kind of cool (Ross or something?) was on the drums. Last of all, Gerard's little brother, was on the bass and waving at him.

"Mom said she'd get me a nudie magazine if I played with you." He smiled.

Gerard laughed and walked over to the band.

"I never knew you were a guitarist, Mr Iero." He spoke, making small talk so that he didn't have to sing yet.

"I never knew you were a singer." Mr Iero replied with a smirk.

"Touche."

Mikey interrupted awkwardly,

"Yeah, erm. We have ten minutes to practice so can we do that?"

Gerard and Mr Iero snapped out of their little stare-down, returning to their places as Ross counted the song in.

* * *

Up on stage as the spotlight hit him, Gerard froze. The song was almost starting, the guitarists were just setting up. Mr Iero already tuned up, he came over to Gerard.

"Relax, Gee. I'll help you, okay? Just watch my badass skills and you'll be fine." He smiled and squeezed Gerard's shoulder.

The band began playing, and Gerard started swaying to the music slightly, feeling surrounded by the song. He shot a glance at Mikey, who gave him a reassuring smile. Ross hit the drum and Gerard began to sing.

He pulled the mic from the mic-stand and walked over to Ray's side of the stage, looking at him as the chorus came in. Ray did the backing vocals. The song sounded so complete.

Strutting over to the other side of the stage, Gerard sang to the crowd, shutting his eyes and smiling. He turned around to shake his ass, feeling cocky. Mr Iero was looking at him, playing the guitar perfectly as he watched Gerard's hip shaking come to a quick halt before the teenager walked back to the middle of the stage.

Here came the solo. And fuck, if Frank didn't rock it. He was up at the front of the stage, smirking and getting so lost in the music. His mouth was hanging open and he looked so sexual. So fucking happy with himself. Gerard watched in awe as he continued playing his part expertly.

The music faded and Ross hit the drum one last time to finish off.

Everyone in the band looked at the audience as the lights came up and the applaud started. Gerard and Mikey could hear their mom screaming "they're my baby boys!". Chuckling, they exchanged a hug.

"You were so awesome, Mikes." Gerard said proudly.

"You both were." Mr Iero's voice came from behind him.

Gerard broke away from Mikey and turned around to grin at Frank.

"That solo was badass, sir! You and Toro are the best guitar duo I've ever seen!" He complimented, waving over at Ray and giving him a thumbs up.

Mr Iero didn't reply, he simply gave Gerard a knowing look and walked offstage, as did the rest of the band. While the teenagers all spoke backstage about their performance, Mr Iero was nowhere to be found. The next act came on and Gerard decided he'd go to the bathroom and have a smoke.

* * *

 

Pulling the seat down and leaning back, Gerard lit his cigarette and took a puff. Exhaling slowly, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

His time to relax was cut short when some asshole came into the bathroom and got into the cubicle next to him. Gerard quickly put his cigarette out, scowling. That was a waste of a good smoke.

He heard the slow drag of a zipper and the rustle of fabric before the guy let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, yeah..." He gasped.

Gerard froze. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just get up and leave, right? But he had to.

He quietly stood up and opened the cubicle door, the noise too quiet to be heard over the sound of skin on skin. Rushing out of the lavatory, Gerard let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back against the lockers outside of the bathroom and stood for a while, enjoying the dim light of the corridor.

The bathroom door opened minutes later but Gerard kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to know who was jerking off in there.

"Gerard. Waiting for someone?" A voice said and Gerard could hear the tapping of the guys foot on the floor.

He opened his eyes to have them met with Mr Iero's.

"Uh, no... I was, um..." He stammered, unsure of what to say.

"You smell of smoke. Detention, my class, after school." Mr Iero spoke sternly and walked away.

 _'You smell of sex...'_ Gerard thought as he slipped his eyes shut again.

He had heard his teacher jerking off, dear God. That's so weird. And apparently, to Gerard, it was fucking hot.

* * *

Entering the English classroom, Gerard kept his head down as he went to the front seat. Mr Iero said nothing, which made Gerard feel even more awkward.

He tapped his fingers on the table, refusing to look up when there were a few odd, clumsy banging noises.

_'Oh, fuck.'_

He heard the chords play softly from the acoustic guitar that Mr Iero was strumming.

"You like Metallica?" The man asked.

Gerard looked up and smiled, nodding. Mr Iero smiled back and began to play 'One'. Gerard stared at his teacher's hands, the way they moved so quickly on the fretboard, switching from string to string. And of course, Gerard found himself getting hard.

Can you really blame him?

Awkwardly covering his crotch in his seat, Gerard noticed that Mr Iero was approaching the more complex part. He saw his teacher's fingers slip and heard the man growl with frustration.

Suddenly, Mr Iero was standing up and smashing (yes, smashing) his guitar off of the concrete wall next to him, the wood crumbling and crunching at the impact.  
Gerard watched in shock as the man continuously whacked the guitar off of the wall, snarling and showing his teeth. Eventually, Mr Iero stopped and calmly put the neck of the guitar on his desk, standing as he breathed heavily, his chest visibly inflating while his shoulders lifted up with each breath.

His gaze travelling downwards, observing his teacher's stance, Gerard felt himself become nervous. Scared, even. Mr Iero's fists were clenched and his jaw was shut tight. His eyes were wide and bright, like a madman about to attack.

His glinting, hazel eyes turned to Gerard, as if he was threatening him, like he was angry at him for breathing.

He didn't move, though. So Gerard continued to look up and down his body, uncaring whether Mr Iero noticed or not. His eyes found the large bulge in his jeans, all the tension lines in the denim forming around it, emphasising how hard he was.

Gerard gulped, but said nothing. He flicked his up and saw Mr Iero's now smirking face, like he had been waiting for Gerard to see it.

"W-Would you..." Gerard stuttered, "Would you l-like me to clean the guitar up, sir?"

Mr Iero frowned, looking mad again.

"No." He said flatly.

"What... What do you want me to do?" Gerard asked, hoping he would get a good answer.

Mr Iero grinned at his uncertainty and kicked the broken fragments of wood aside before sitting in his office chair and facing Gerard.

"I want you to tell me what you heard." He stated, his hands clasped together while his baggy, blue sweater draped down his tattooed arms.

Gerard stood up, making his way over to Mr Iero, practically dilly-dallying his way there. He knelt in front of the man, checking around his knees for wood. Shuffling forward, Gerard lay his forearms on his teacher's thighs, looking up at him.

"I wish I had heard something." He confessed lazily, his finger's toying with Mr Iero's zipper, playing with it.

"Do you know my name?" Mr Iero asked randomly, as if it was important.

Gerard shook his head.

"It's 'Frank'. I want you to say it for me." He spoke, a hint of demand in his tone.

"Frank..." Gerard tried, dragging out the vowel.

He shifted forward even further and lay his head on his right forearm, staring at the prominent bulge in Frank's jeans. He let his mouth drop open before hissing to himself.

"Oh, Frank..." Gerard moaned, seeing how it sounded, "Oh, fuck, Frank... Harder, Frank..."

His eyes were closed tightly and his expression was extremely sexual, as if he was being fucked right there. Deciding he liked how Frank's name sounded on his tongue, how he shaped the words, he slowly dragged his teacher's zip down, not yet pulling the button open.

Pressing his face to the man's crotch, Gerard breathed onto the exposed area of navy-blue boxers, his breath warm and moist. Mr Iero gasped above him, his hands wrapped tightly around the arms of the chair.

Gerard popped the button open and mouthed at the cloth-covered shaft, pressing his tongue against it and feeling the material go wet under the touch. He ran his tongue along Frank's length, feeling the vein on the underside through the cotton.

"Oh, yeah." Frank breathed, his hips twitching ever so slightly.

Gerard pulled away, and tugged on the waistband of Frank's underwear, letting Frank lift his hips as Gerard pulled both his pants and boxers down to his knees.  
He stared at his teacher's cock, his mouth watering. It was so fucking thick and flushed and Gerard couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that he did that.

As if upon instinct, Gerard took it into his mouth and pushed his lips down until they reached they base. His back was heaving slightly as he gagged and his mouth was stretched so much that his lips burned.

He waited for a moment, finding a place for his tongue to rest and swallowing around the tip of Frank's cock. Then, slowly bobbing his head up and down, Gerard took his focus off of the pain in his lips and concentrated on the low noises that Frank was making above him.

"Gerard, fuck... You gotta stop. C'mon..." Mr Iero managed and lightly pushed Gerard off of him.

Looking up with a questioning gaze, Gerard blinked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, feeling the urge to start jacking Frank off.

He didn't though, which he's glad about. Because if he had, it would've only led to embarrassment.

"We can't, Gerard. It's not... I love this job and I'm not going to have this be something I regret." Frank explained, hoping Gerard would understand.

Luckily he did and let it go with a disappointed sigh, getting up off his knees and grabbing his bag.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Iero." He huffed, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"Good afternoon, class. Everybody have a good lunch?" Mr Iero asked as everyone sat in their seats, taking a pen or pencil out.

No-one seemed to reply and Frank took that as a signal to get on with the lesson, which he was more than happy to do. Seeing as he was in a fairly good mood, he just put up a paragraph for the class to analyse and left it at that.

Everyone seemed to be involved in their work, which Frank was glad to see. He knew this class actually enjoyed English, the same as he did when he was in high school.

Of course, there had to been one trouble-maker amongst the silence. He could admit, though, that he really didn't expect it to be one of his top students, Gerard. The teenager was doodling, which was obvious from where Frank was sitting.

Always in the front seat. That was Gerard's style. But he never, ever doodled.

The was drawing what appeared to be a... Frank squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what the image was when it was upside-down.

It was comic-book style character, that was for sure. The person appeared to be playing guitar, his hair hanging over his face. Frank recognized who it was as soon as he saw the hand tattoos Gerard had added. It was him.

"Gerard," He called, making the boy look up, "I don't get paid to let you doodle. Do your work."

Some people snickered, but no-one bothered much. Except the brunette boy sitting behind Gerard, who had stood up and snatched the drawing, waving it around and laughing as Gerard tried to get it back, clearly distressed.

Frank quickly rose to his feet and snapped,

"Give me that! Sit down, for goodness sake. That's a referral, James."

The boy chuckled along with a few of his friend's before walking over to hand Frank the sheet of paper, returning to his seat afterwards. Frank sat back in his chair and looked at the drawing. There wasn't much realistic detail, which was how he could tell that it was to look animated.

His tattoos had been drawn perfectly, though. Every tiny aspect of his ink was there. The guitar was awesome too. It was a Les Paul electric with a little Frankenstein's monster on the bottom of the body. Frank smiled at that.

"Art school, Gerard. You thought about it?" He asked quietly, folding the drawing up and putting it in his top drawer.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Gerard answered and dismissed the conversation, continuing with his work.

 _'Good.'_ Frank thought, _'He needs some appreciation.'_

* * *

"Could I have that drawing back, sir?" Gerard asked, chewing on the gum in his mouth with his hand's in his front pockets and his hip cocked to one side.

Frank looked up from his seat, contemplating whether he wanted to give it back or not.

"Actually, do you mind if I keep it? I'll give you my limited edition of 'Hellboy' if you do." He proposed.

Gerard scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I do love 'Hellboy'... And if the drawing's really that important to you... Deal." He grinned, shaking the teacher's hand before walking away.

* * *

Mr Iero and his cardigans and his broad as fuck shoulders and his tight jeans and his staring... Gerard was a little frustrated, to say the least.

Frank had been staring at Gerard all period but Gerard pretended not to notice. He did, however, lick his lips really slowly and fix his hair a lot. He wanted Mr Iero to think he was pretty, which was why every time his teacher wasn't looking, he'd stare back and bite his lip when Mr Iero caught him.

"Gerard, why have the charity chosen to use a baby cub for their advert? What are they trying to achieve?" Mr Iero asked, his hand on Gerard's desk.

"Uh... To make us feel guiltier and convince us into donating money?" The teenager answered, trying to come up with something on the spot.

"I guess you could put it that way..." Frank spoke, walking back to the whiteboard, making Gerard feel a little stupid.

A few students giggled, muttering to one another. Gerard sank into his seat and chanced a look at his teacher, who was shot him a sympathetic smile and mouthed a 'don't worry' before winking.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Gerard placed a hand on his crotch. He'd been hard all period, which isn't really a surprise considering the circumstances. He attempted to suppress the little whimper in his throat, but it came out as a desperate sounding "Frank" and everyone (I mean everyone) heard it.

Mr Iero's head snapped round, his eyes fixing on Gerard's terrified expression, and smirked. He pointed to the door, silently ordering Gerard to stand outside.  
His head down, hands clasped over his crotch as he attempted to hide the bulge, Gerard silently left the classroom and waited anxiously for his teacher to come out. The cocky bastard.

When Mr Iero did come out, he had the same angry expression that he did when he smashed the guitar. He could only maintain it for seconds though and ended up bursting out with laughter.

"Man! My name?" He snorted, making Gerard feel small, "You're crazy, Gerard. Nuts."

Gerard scowled at him, arms crossed and hair over his face. He poked Frank in the chest with his index finger, digging it in so that Frank stumbled backwards and into the wall.

"Just forget about it. I've had enough shit today, thanks. I don't need my teacher making it worse." He growled and felt Frank's chest against his, their bodies pressed together.

He looked down and saw Frank's chest inflating as he breathed heavily. Gerard looked back up, their roles reversed as he smirked and Frank gulped, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Okay." Mr Iero managed and Gerard stepped back, strutting back into the classroom, Frank following behind.

* * *

Another English class over, another period of torture over for Gerard. Mr Iero was acting like nothing had happened between them. Actually, to be fair, it was probably best that way.

But that didn't mean that Gerard would stop flirting with him and jerking off to him every night.  
God, when had he become so pathetic?

"Gerard! Here's that issue of 'Hellboy' that I promised you." Frank beamed, handing the comic to Gerard, "Take care of this. I've had it since I was, like, twenty-two."

"What age are you now?" Gerard asked, curious.

"Thirty-one." Frank replied.

"No way. You look about twenty!" Gerard said, surprised.

Mr Iero really looked young for his age. But Gerard could see how that would work. Mr Iero was this kind of wise and all-knowing dude, which Gerard totally fell for.

"Thank you." Frank chuckled and looked up to see the grinning teenager.

"Look, sir..." Gerard began, "I just want to know... Are we just forgetting about today? And the other day, of course."

"If that's okay with you, Gerard, I would like that very much. I'm sorry." Mr Iero said sincerely.

Gerard managed a sad smile before leaving, clutching the comic book to his chest.

* * *

In his bedroom (AKA the basement), on his laptop, Gerard roamed Pinterest and Bing for drawing tips and other artists' works. He loved Pinterest for that kind of stuff. It was epic.

"Gerard, darlin'!" His mom called from the top of the steps, "You're friend, Franklin's here!"

Gerard frowned to himself. Franklin? He barely had friends, let alone one named 'Franklin'.

"Send him down!" Gerard shouted back, closing his laptop

He jumped onto his bed, lying on his back with his hands under his head. The door creaked shut and he could see someone in black, skin-tight jeans and a white 'Misfits' tee which was taught over the guy's chest and tight around his biceps. And honestly, Gerard wouldn't have been able to recognize the dude if it weren't for his arms and hands, covered in ink.

"Frank?" He asked, shocked.

Mr Iero's beard of stubble had been shaved off and his eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner. Gerard could see the scorpion tattoo on his neck, which was usually covered by his collar. It was surrounded by several other neck tattoos, but that intrigued him the most.

He wanted to run his tongue along it and leave teeth marks above it. Maybe even leave them on Frank's throat too.

"What are you doing here?"

Frank cleared his throat, sitting on the bed next to Gerard, but not lying down.

"I said that I couldn't go through with this the other day because I could've lost my job. But here, I'm not your teacher. And I know that you're of legal age." He spoke confidently, a hand resting on Gerard's knee.

"And you expect me to come running?" Gerard said defensively, even though he would.

"No! Not at all. I just wanted to put the offer on the table."

Gerard, still lying down, hummed to himself as if he was thinking about it.

"I don't think I will. You're too... Twinky." He smirked and felt Frank get off of the bed, facing him.

"Is that right?" The man joked and crossed his arms to grab the hem of his shirt.

Teasingly slow, Frank pulled his shirt up and off, throwing it aside and crossing his arms. They were flexed and toned, especially in the dim light of the basement.

Gerard swallowed, hands clutching at his thighs while his eyes roamed Frank's body.

"Now, either you've got a thing for twinks... Or I'm not 'twinky' at all." Frank spoke, an eyebrow raised as he began to undo his belt.

Unbuttoning his jeans, he pulled them down to his ankles and kicked them off, now in his boxers and socks. His underwear were black and tight around his thighs and limp dick.

Gerard was staring at his crotch, mouth open slightly as his tongue came out to lick his lips. He looked like he was about to say something. Either that or he was thinking really hard.

His mouth shut and he gulped, scanning Frank's lightly toned stomach.

"Y-You..." He stammered, voice small before he cleared his throat, "You look good."

Frank smirked, placing a palm on his stomach, facing it downwards. He gradually slid his hand down, passing the dark trail of hair and having it settle over his crotch.

Gerard was staring at him hungrily now, his eyes practically devouring Frank as he chewed on his lip. Frank curved his fingers so that he was cupping his balls through his boxers and hissed as he squeezed softly.

Gerard watched the way the cotton shaped around Frank's sack and his mouth was watering. He was desperate to suck on Frank's fucking balls and he didn't even know why.

Mr Iero let out a chuckle, letting go of his crotch and approaching the edge of the bed, dragging his feet a little. Gerard was quick to get up on his hands and knees, manouvering himself so that he was eye level with Frank's dick. Having a low bed was handy at times.

"Want something?" Frank asked, carding his fingers through Gerard's hair softly, who looked up and nodded.

"Please." Gerard croaked, nuzzling his nose next to Frank's semi.

He licked over the cotton, exaggeratedly slow, and managed to catch his teeth on the waistband of Frank's boxers. Frank helped him pull them down and held his dick in his hand, lightly slapping the side of Gerard's face with it.

"Did you just cockslap me?" Gerard giggled.

"Damn right, I did." Mr Iero said and let the tip of his cock rest on Gerard's bottom lip.

Gerard didn't move, he just waited until Frank guided himself into the teenager's mouth. Gerard had forgotten how thick Frank was. He was fairly big too, big enough to make Gerard gag a little before he got used to Mr Iero's cock down his throat.

A firm hand on the back of Gerard's head, Frank began fucking his mouth, hips rocking forward as his toes curled beneath him. He let out a few low noises but he wasn't being loud, unlike Gerard, who was moaning like a whore around his teacher's dick, sending twinges of pleasure up Frank's spine.

"I must admit, Gee..." Frank grunted, his voice thick, "I'm finding it very difficult... To have any sort of self-control at the moment."

Gerard pulled off, still lazily jacking Frank off as he said,

"As if you've ever had that."

A smug expression on his face, Gerard sat up on his knees and slowly removed his shirt, as Frank had minutes before. He wasn't toned at all, but his stomach was flat and pale and as Frank had voiced,

"Your stomach would look great covered in my come, by the way."

Gerard's eyes widened at that and Frank simply gripped his jaw in one hand and pulled their faces together, bringing their lips to meet at long last.

Their tongues slid together while their mouths sloppily opened and closed. Everything was a matter of need and lust, nothing was romantic at this point. (The narrator said like it ever was.)

"I can fuck you, right?" Frank asked, though he would've happily begged for it.

"Yeah, fuck, of course." Gerard breathed and was quickly pushed over onto his back.

Frank hastily undid Gerard's jeans and slid them down with his boxers, throwing them off of the bed before straddling his thighs and kissing him again.

"You ain't a virgin, are ya?" Frank spoke as he trailed his lips down Gerard's chest.

"If you're wondering if I need prep, then the answer is no. I used a- Oh, god... I used a toy last night." Gerard answered, his feet twitching as Frank pinned his legs down.

"Good. Lube?"

"Need it, yes. Have it, no."

Frank smiled up at Gerard,

"Good, 'cause now I have an excuse for this."

Within seconds, Gerard was flipped onto his hands and knees with Frank licking a stripe from his balls to the base of his spine.

"Oh, dear fucking Lord..." Gerard moaned, clutching at the bedsheets helplessly.

Frank huffed out a laugh and pushed his face in further, his tongue circling Gerard's rim. He held Gerard's cheeks apart, his thumbs pulling the teenager's hole open as he dipped his tongue in.

"Who'd you shave for?" Frank asked when he pulled back for a breath.

"You! For fuck sake, come back!" Gerard pleaded and reached back, shoving Frank's face into his ass again, "Oh, yeah..."

Frank lapped eagerly at Gerard's hole, his breath coming out in sharp, animalistic grunts. Deciding Gerard was wet enough, Frank pulled back and ordered,

"On your back, baby, c'mon."

Complying, Gerard lay on his back, his knees pulled up to his chest as Mr Iero held onto his hips. Gerard felt him hard against his hole, the tip prodding at his entrance.

With one look up, Frank silently asked permission to push in, which Gerard granted with a shaky nod. Carefully, Frank pressed into him and began moving his hips to his own rhythm.

"Good... So good." Gerard praised, letting his legs rest on Frank's shoulders.

Watching Gerard gasp, Frank changed his angle repeatedly, making sure his thrusts were shallow enough to reach Gerard's prostate. He saw Gerard's face crease up as the boy gasped, his hands grasping at his own hair while he arched his back.

Frank continued to thrust into Gerard at the same angle, the teenager slick and hot around him, making him a little dizzy. His throat hoarse and his jaw slack, moans erupted from Frank's throat, spilling out like filthy, unholy prayers to an unforgiving god.

His skin was on fire and even with his hair short, Frank felt like there was too much, branching down his neck and making him scratchy and too hyper. His thrusts were erratic and unrelenting, making Gerard scream at the top of his lungs, which his entire family could certainly hear.

He was too far gone to care though. His teacher was fucking into him without mercy, like he was taking all his sexual frustration out on Gerard, who was more than happy to take it.

Gerard's stomach was clenching, his calves cramping and his balls drawing up before he came all over his own torso, going boneless and clenching around Frank. The teacher was hunching over, the exhaustion almost overwhelming him.

"Gonna pull out..." Frank told Gerard, "And come all over your pretty, little asshole."

He quickly pulled out of Gerard and turned the boy onto his hands and knees one last time, jacking his cock quickly, his breathing heavy. Gerard pushed his ass back, waiting patiently. Soon, Frank was coming, the jizz landing on Gerard's hole and dripping down over his balls.

Collapsing beside the teenager, Frank panted with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"That," He stated, "Was fucking awesome."

Gerard didn't even respond, he simply chuckled and turned to face Frank, hugging him tightly.

Once Gerard had fallen asleep, Frank slid away, getting dressed and pulling the bed sheets over the boy before leaving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! Check out leathermouthinmymouth, she's a badass writer! Also, erm... If you've seen ma da, could you let me know. Ty xoxoc


End file.
